


His colours

by nonbinaryglory



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Astronomy Tower, Awkward Romance, BAMF Ginny Weasley, Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Crushes, Cutesy, Denial of Feelings, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Hermione Granger-centric, Hope, Luna and Ginny friendship, Luna is precious, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Minor Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley, Minor Neville Longbottom/Luna Lovegood, Mischief, More Fred and George to come, More Neville as well, Multi, Neville has social anxiety, Not really a date, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Ron is easily flustered, Self-Esteem Issues, Social Anxiety, Study Date, Studying, everything is too cute, she just is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-07
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 08:37:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4094278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonbinaryglory/pseuds/nonbinaryglory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here we see how Hermione starts to fall in love with her ginger friend, Ron Weasley.<br/>She is very frustrated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not even cute

When Ron blushed his ears got red as well. A pinkish red, that stood in bright contrast to his ginger hair and freckles. Hermione had seen this happen several times but not really thought about it until now, in the middle of the night unable to sleep.

She found that for some time now she thought of Ron more and more. There was no denying it, even if she'd never admit it to anyone else, she had a crush on Ron Weasley. 

Hermione covered her face with her hands, rolled over to lie on her side and screamed internally. She wanted to scream externally as well but she couldn't wake any of the other girls.

"He's not even cute!" She whisper-yelled to herself, all though she was not convienced. Because he was cute and it frustrated her greatly. So many things that frustrated her.

His height for example! She looked so tiny next to him. Though it was worse for Harry who had actually stopped growing and was shorter than Hermione by two centimeters, and counting.

Hermione had started to take notice of more details, some of them really small. She knew that Ron had two freckles on his upperlip which she hadn't known was possible before knowing him. Ron liked black teas more than fruit teas and his favourite was

"Apple and Cinnamon! It's sorta like a.. um.. warm taste? That sounded stupid but yeah."

That's how he said it when she asked him about his favourite tea and then he had rubbed the back of his neck and his ears turned a light pink. This was four months ago and still she found herself thinking about it. She thought about everything he did, every smile he gave her and every word he said.

Hermione turned to lay on her stomach just so she could punch her pillow. She punched it three times for good measure. This was stupid. She was loosing sleep over a simple crush. Except it _wasn't_ simple because it was _Ron_ , it had to be Ron.

She buried her face in her pillowed and muttered to herself "He isn't even cute." She didn't convience herself this time either.

 


	2. Too messy

Ron ate like a pig. There was no other way to put it than that. He stuffed his face with toast and eggs at high-speed, with his mouth open. _I can't believe I thought him cute._ Hermione thought in disgust.

"Honestly Ron!" Hermione closed her history book and slammed it on the table.  "At least chew with your mouth _closed_." She said, grabbed a nearby napkin and wiped ketchup off of his chin, gross. Ron pulled back with a protest shout "Hermione! I can do it myself, I'm not a child! Cut it out!"

"No way, you look a mess! There!" Hermione curled up the now ketchup stained napkin and put it by her plate. Ron grumbled angrily as Hermione returned to her book. Harry was still nowhere to be seen and it was nearing the end of breakfast, Hermione was starting to get worried.

"Ron?"

"What?"

"Where's Harry?"

"He's sick, been throwing up all morning."

"What? Oh goodness! Why didn't you tell me earlier!"

"Well you didn't ask and I was too hungry!"

"Ugh. Well, then then there was really no reason to bring this book!"

"Was he going to borrow or?"

"Yes, but not if he's puking his guts out."

"Good point."

Hermione sighed and put her book in her bag. There really was no need for it now, she had already read it many times before. At least Ron had finished stuffing his face but now he was staring at her and Hermione could feel her face heat up. Damn it, she had to act normal. She pushed some loose strands of hair behind her ear and stared back at him.

"What are you staring at me for?" She asked with an irritated tone even though she wasn't actually mad at him. Ron eyebrows went up and his face turned red, pinkish red, and he was about to say something in defense but Hermione merely cut him off.

"Nevermind. We've got transfiguration soon so let's get going already." She said, got up and put her bag around her shoulder before starting to walk. Ron sat there for just a moment before hurrying after her.

"Transfiguration first and then what? Spells or datda?" Ron asked once he'd caught up with Hermione, which didn't take long due to his long legs.

"Spells or what did you say?" Hermione looked at him with narrowed eyes. Datda? What did that mean?

"Defense against the dark arts! C'mon Hermione it's way easier to say datda than that long sentence! Saves time."

"I suppose it does. Well, neither. We've got a free class to use as we want and _then_ we've got Spells."

"Seriously? That's great! I still lack some stuff on the thing we're writing for History."

" _You're_ writing, you mean. I finished mine long ago and even Harry finished his yesterday. Though he wanted to check the book before turning his scroll in."

Ron groaned dramatically just as the entered the classroom " _Ty-pi-cal_. I'm the only one who isn't finished, Harry can't help because he's sick and you won't help because you're going to study for something else." He sat down at his desk with a loud _thud._

Hermione sat down at her desk, not far away from Ron's. "I could.. I mean.. I've got some spare time and maybe.. That is to say that I.. UGH. I'll help you Ron." She said, she wanted to spend time with him but helping him with an assignment... _Ugh._ But she'd take what she could get. Ron beamed at her and was about to respond when Professor McGonagall entered the classroom, so Ron merely grinned and gave her a thumbs up.

He did have a cute smile.

 


	3. A maybe

Ron looked at Hermione several times during class, sometimes short glances other times he stared lost in thought. He tried to be discreet at first but Hermione's focus in classes was indomitable no matter what.

Sometimes it seemed that even if McGonagall had decided to give the whole lesson right by the Whomping Willow and she would still have Hermione's full attention. Not that she would actually do that.

Hermione had put her hair in a ponytail right before McGonagall had started teaching. Usually if Hermione didn't put her hair up in someway it would hang around her like a curtain when she took notes, it always irritated her. "It gets in my eyes and my mouth and ugh!" was how she usually worded her irritation.

Ron liked her hair even if Hermione herself always complained about how difficult it was to make it do what she wanted, but she refused to straighten it. So it always was big, curly and no matter what she did, a bit messy.

The ponytail it was in now let Ron get a good look of about half of Hermione's face. He could see the trail of freckles that started high on her cheekbone and continued over her cheek and nose. Her thick eyebrows were furrowed slightly as they always were when she focused.

She also tended to bite her lowerlip when she was confused about something in which she usually looked through a book for answers. Her face would always light up in such a cute way when she found the answer.

Ron sighed almost dreamily, Hermione was absolutely lovely, though he wouldn't admit that. He wouldn't admit it because he was absolutely 100% sure that she didn't like him. Maybe not 100% sure, there was always that part of him that hoped that maybe just maybe she might like him as well.

He cursed the part of him that hoped.


	4. Pay attention

Hermione sat across from Ron at a table in the common room and read things for him to write down. Things would've gone well, if Ron had just paid attention to what Hermione said. But he kept zoning out just staring at her and it drove her mad. Every time she noticed that he'd zoned out she would give him a little slap on the wrist, stare gravely at him before repeating some of the things she'd just said and ask him "Is that clear?". Ron would rub his wrist and grumpily start writing something down before he asked Hermione to continue. But after the fifth time that he zoned out, Hermione started to loose her patience.

"Ugh this is infuriating!" Hermione said, closed her books, gathered them in her arms and stood up from the chair she had been seated in.

"Oi! Hermione don't go! Please I need he- oh." Ron ears turned red. He had thought she was going to leave but instead Hermione had slammed her books right next to Ron's on the table and sat down next to him in the shabby but soft sofa he sat in.

 _How cute he is_ _all flustered like that._

Hermione looked at him with a smile "You thought I was going to leave, you did." She laughed quietly, her shoulders shook. "You actually thought I was going to leave there for a moment!"

"Well, I... Course I did! I was. Oh bloody hell, it's not funny! Hermione stop laughing!" Ron's ears turned redder and redder when Hermione started to laugh more and louder. "It's not funny! Hermioneee!" Ron whined. It wasn't funny! But somehow it was very _very_ funny nonetheless. Hermione herself had no idea why she was laughing.  
She tried to talk but in between laughing and breathing it was all too difficult. Ron's little frown! All she ended up doing was clapping her hands as she laughed.

When Hermione finished laughing, she wiped her eyes, shook her loose hair back and looked at Ron. Ron was frowning with arms crossed and his face very very red. Hermione snorted and covered her mouth with her hands.

"Are you finished laughing now or what?" He grumbled sourly, embarrassed and flustered. Hermione nodded, turned to her books and opened them on the pages that they had been on before all of that happened.

"Sorry about that, Ronald. Ehehe let's just continue, alright? You do need to finish this." Hermione pushed some of her hair behind her ear. She looked over at Ron's scroll to see where they had left off. Hermione looked at a now normal coloured Ron again and smiled.  
Ron smiled back but with some sort of suspicion.

"What, did I write my assignment well? What are you smiling for Hermione?"

Hermione shook her head "You're cute when you're embarrassed, that's all. Should we continue?"

To Hermione's delight, Ron blushed again but not as much as before. "Yeah, um sure. Got to finish um it." He said, cleared his throat while rubbing his neck.

Hermione could feel the warm rush of feelings in her stomach, never her chest always her stomach. She knew she was in deep and getting out would be very difficult. She had to say that despite it all, she was glad it was Ron and not someone else.

 


	5. The little things

Hermione could feel herself falling harder for Ron almost everyday that went by. She was immensely happy when Ron got an E for Exceeded Expectations on the parchment scroll she helped him with.

She was even more happy when he hugged her, not a thing they did all that often. She found herself thinking about it a lot afterwards, unaware that she smiled while doing so until Harry pointed it out.

"You look happy." He said, with a forgotten feather-pen behind his ear. He laughed when Hermione's eyebrows shot up and a blush coloured her cheeks.

Hermione made a sound of distaste and made a mental note to at least not think about it while not having a specific reason to smile. She thought about mentally writing down some excuses for later, just in case.

Ron noticed that he felt happier recently. He tried to get some moments alone with Hermione, made all sorts of excuses. One time he managed to go to Hogsmeade with her, alone because he said that he wanted to buy Harry a gift and needed some help. He had actually wanted to buy Harry a gift but he didn't really need any help. 

Luna and Ginny had noticed some of these changes in both Ron and Hermione. They smiled more around each other, spent a bit more time together and all in all were somewhat more affectionate. One day they started talking about these things.

"So, Luna.. Do you think Hermione likes Ron?"

"Well, yes. She's got a lot of wrackspurts when she's around him."

"Oh well that... wait what are wrackspurts again?"

"They're small invisible creatures that float in through your ears and make your brain all fuzzy. Crushes attract them as well as concussions."

"Right. That explains quite a bit. Ron probably have more than Hermione, he's so oblivious."

"Mmm. Maybe he just doesn't want to get his hopes up. Who knows."

"Hmph. Well, they need to become a couple already. They need a little push in the right direction."

Luna giggled "You certainly sound as if you have a plan."

"Oh I do. I am _the_ matchmaker and I'll make this happen. I mean, I'll at least get them to hold hands!"

Ginny spent the next few days carefully observing Hermione and Ron further and while laying down the perfect plan she came to the conclusion that she would need help. Of course she asked Luna first, whom joined right away knowing just what was going on.

Luna asked Fred and George, who said that it was about time anyways. Then Ginny asked Neville and Luna asked Harry but did so in a devious way, they asked the two for a favour. They did not know that they were part of a sly plan.


	6. Sorely mistaken

Things started out exactly the way Ginny had planned. Everyone in their respective places, doing exactly what they had been asked to do. Fred and George got the flowers from Hagrid, gave them to Neville who gave them to Ron and told him to go to the Astronomy Tower with them.

"But why? What's it for Neville?" Ron looked at the bouquet of wild flowers, puzzled. Why did he have to deliver them? And to the Astronomy tower of all places? Was he part of some obscure prank or some kind? There was something fishy about it. Something Weasley. Or maybe all of Fred and Georges and even Ginny's pranks on him had just made him paranoid.

Neville wrung his hands nervously, something he did often if not all the time. Because of that Ron didn't think much about it, but this time he should've.

"It's a delivery, I don't know who it's for only they'll meet you there. I wasn't told much. I'll see you later Ron!" He was quick to leave, like he had something urgent to take care of. Maybe look for more books about magical plants.

"Bye then! Hm, I guess I'll be on my way then..." Wasn't told much? There was definitely something fishy about this.

 Ginny was biting nails in anticipation when Neville reached her. She was even more hyped up and excited when he told her that whatever was going on it worked. Neville did catch on to that this was something more than a little favour. Ginny tried to assure him that it was nothing to be worried about.

"Alright.. I-I'll still worry about it though, just in case." He joked it off before he left to go to the library to join Harry and Luna.

Ginny hadn't thought that this would actually in some extraordinary way actually _work_. But now, now she couldn't keep calm because honestly this could be the best plan ever. She just had to get to her next post and make sure everything went absolutely immaculately.

At the library Luna and Harry were chatting about wild flowers when Neville arrived. Luna had been in the middle of explaining something that Harry was now bound to never know.

"And coincidentally it turns out that daisies also make- Oh hi Neville." Luna smiled softly at Neville, her smiles were always so soft and her voice gentle and fleeting. Neville squeezed his fingers together and tried to keep eye contact.

"Hi Neville." Harry's voice broke what could've easily become an awkward silence and prolonged eye contact.

"Hi Luna, Hi Harry." Neville smiled to the both of them.

 "Should we go find Hermione then?" Harry asked, he looked ready to stand up from where he was sitting.

"Oh, no. Ginny has probably told her that we asked for her, so she's most likely on her way here now. No need to fret." And Luna was right. Not long after Neville had sat down next to Harry, Luna spotted Hermione. Well, she spotted her hair first but that was something you could easily recognize her by.

"Luna, Harry, Neville. Ginny said you were asking for me, that it was important?"

"Well it's actually _Ron_ that's asking for you." Harry said.

"Ronald?"

"He said it was important." Luna said.

"And very urgent." Neville said.

"Oh, and I _need_ you to give this to him." Harry reached into the pocket of the hoodie he was wearing and pulled out a letter and a small package.

"From his mum, got sent to me by mistake. He's up in the Astronomy Tower. Have fun."

Hermione took the letter and the package, rolled her eyes at Harry's little "have fun" said bye to everyone and started making her way to the Astronomy Tower. She had absolutely no idea what was about to happen.


	7. Flowers for whom?

Ginny was ecstatic when Fred reported to her that Hermione was acting according to plan. Now all that was left to do was wait, so she decided to join Luna and the others. She had been standing on the sidelines, pulling strings and making sure that people didn't get in the way for Neville, Harry, Ron or Hermione and frankly she deserved a break.

But she had forgotten about one person, one that may make her whole master plan unravel while she wasn't looking.

Ron cursed while going up the stairs. "So many bloody stairs, _too many_ bloody stairs." he kept saying. The bouquet of flowers in his right hand didn't exactly make the long trip easier exactly. Frustrated with the stairs and having to up all the way to the astronomy tower, he wondered what possible sort of prank this could be leading up to. And he was just walking right into to it. _I'm a bloody idiot._ He thought. He had planned to spend the day relaxing with Harry, but so far the day was far from relaxing.

He finally reached the top and nearly tripped in the last step but managed to save himself from doing so. He stood up straight and looked around if he could see anyone. The place looked empty apart from him. He walked over to a wall and leaned on it to catch his breath. The person he was going to "deliver" these flowers to or whatever must be late or something.

At least ten minutes go by before he heared footsteps coming from the stairs. _Finally_  He thought and pushed himself off the wall. His mouth hangs slightly agape when he sees Hermione come up the stairs. His first reaction is to quickly hide the flowers behind his back. _Are these for Hermione? Who are they from_ _?_ A thousand thoughts reel through his mind about who Hermione's secret admirer could be before he realizes.

It's him. And he's been set up. Set up to give flowers to his crush. He then understood who exactly it was that had set him up. _Ginny._ And she definitely wasn't alone about it. There's no way she could've been! Neville was in on it, Fred and George too probably and she must've had some more people to get Hermione to come as well. Oh she was going to hear it after this was done.

"Oh, there are you are. Well, of course you are. Hold on I just got to.. catch me breath that's all. I got here in a hurry." Hermione said, visibly tired from walking up the many stairs. Cheeks flushed and breathing heavier than normal. It was then Ron noticed his mouth was slightly agape, and quickly shut it.

"So... you wanted to see me? Harry" - _so Harry's in on it too now-_ "and the others said it was urgent and oh! I just remembered" Hermione reached into her pocket and pulled out a letter and a small package. As she walked over to Ron his heart started beating faster because he knew oh he knew that as soon as Hermione gave him the letter and package, he would have to give her the flowers.

She reached out to give them to him and he swallowed nervously. "It's from your mum. It was sent to Harry by mistake." Ronny took out one hand from behind his back and took the letter and package. Then, face and ears flushed, took out his other hand with the bouquet and more or less pushed it towards Hermione.

He stood there for a moment and tried to speak but all that came out at first was "Ehmnehehh.." before he managed to stutter out a quiet "They're uhm f-for you. It's why I uhm wanted to see you that is."

"Oh." Was all Hermione said as she grabbed the flowers with a very distance expression, like she was completely in her own head at that moment. And it seemed the she was for some time, because nothing happened and no one said anything for a while. Well, nothing happened until they were both a blushing mess. They still didn't say anything and were avoiding eye contact. And then they heard the voice of a person they would least like to see at that very moment.


	8. No more tears

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Weaslebee and mudblood Granger in holy matrimony." It was Draco's voice that came from across the room with Crab and Goyle behind him, laughing.

Ron and Hermione both glared at them with disgust. "Oh, piss off Malfoy." Ron said, hand tightening around the package and letter in anger.

"Don't you three have anything better to do?" Hermione said in a tone so cold it sent a shiver down Ron's spine.

"Besides watching such a touching romantic scene? Please, Granger. What could be better?" Draco said, spitting 'Granger' with the same kind of loathing Ron said 'Malfoy' with. Ron scowled at Draco, Draco's teeth bared in a shit-eating grin.

“Honestly, it was pretty obvious that the two of you would end up together. Obviously the blood traitor goes for the mudblood, your family truly _is_ a disgrace to all pureblood wizards, Weasley.”

Ron looked absolutely furious, and Hermione knew he was going to say something they both would regret. So before he could do that she grabbed Ron’s free hand and dragged him quickly with her down the stairs.

“Off to find a safe place to make out? Don’t worry I won’t tell anyone!” Draco called after them. They could hear Crab and Goyle making kissing noises and laughing, it made Hermione feel sick.

Ron had a bit of trouble keeping up with Hermione as they more or less ran down the stairs. He could see a few flower petals falling out of the bouquet, leaving a faint trail after them. This could’ve gone so well, in fact it was going well up until Draco arrived and ruined everything. Ron cursed him silently. But he still had a hope that things could work out somehow. But without Ginny’s ‘help’.

Meanwhile Hermione was having doubts. She had been ecstatic when Ron gave her the flowers, though too shocked to show it. She had really started to think that Ron liked her in the same way she liked him. But Draco’s words hit her hard. _“Obviously the blood traitor goes for the mudblood.”_ Could there be some truth to that? Would Ron really do this just because she was a muggleborn and it would enrage people like Draco?

Hermione stopped running, making Ron stop as well. _“The blood traitor goes for the mudblood.”_ Ron wouldn’t do that, would he?

“Hermione? Hermione are you alright?” Ron asked with worry in his voice. Hermione didn’t answer.

“Is it because of Malfoy? Honestly, he’s a bloody git him. Don’t know anything. Nothing he says is true, alright?” Still Hermione didn’t say anything, but she did feel a bit better.

Ron stepped a bit closer to her, probably to check if she was crying. “Alright Hermione?”

Hermione turned to him. “Ron you wouldn’t… This is going to sound so stupid. You wouldn’t date me just because I’m muggleborn, would you?” Ron looked instantly shocked.

“Merlin’s beard of course not! I’d do it because I like you!” The words seemed to have come out a little fast because not a second after he had said it Ron turned beet red and broke eye contact. Hermione smiled at this.

“You do?” She asked. Inside her mind was a mess of _He likes me!_ and _Is this really happening?_ She couldn’t seem to fathom what was happening.

“Eeehuhm eehmnm… Well, ehh yeah I… I do. Bloody hell I finally said it.”

Hermione laughed, in relief and disbelief. _Finally said it? He must’ve liked me for some time then! And I was so uncertain…_

“Do you ehm... Do you like me too?” Ron finally reestablished eye contact.

Hermione felt her heart beating faster, her face flushing and heat in her stomach. She had spent nearly two months imagining something like this happening and now that it was… She felt frozen in place. Her heart was in her throat and still she looked Ron right in the eyes.

“I do!” She finally said rather loudly.

“Goodness, it really does sound like we’re getting married.” She said and both she and Ron laughed.

“Are we supposed to kiss then?” Ron said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"I suppose we are." Hermione said with a playful smile as she dropped the bouquet at her side and pulled Ron to her by his shirt.


End file.
